Angel's Blade
by Cellie8705
Summary: A war between Heaven and Hell. Damien needs the gate guardian to bring his forces on earth. Will he succeed? Slash, KennyKyle. Please R&R *Hiatus*
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

The world was in shades of black and white with tints of gray as the people gathered in the cemetery, sheltering themselves from heaven's tears, with the exception of one.

A young man knelt next to the grave, his tears blended with the rain that poured on him. Lonesome green eyes stared at the tombstone through red bangs matted against his forehead. He held a red rose close to his chest, squeezing the stem of the dying flower until his knuckles blanched. A thorn pierced through his pale skin and fresh blood ran down his hand to his wrist, but paid no heed to the wound. Yes, it was painful, but it did not compete with the pain he had in his heart.

The priest hovered over him, preaching, but he could not hear what was being said. His ears refused to work, they could not decipher the words clearly. He felt as if everything was going in slow motion, the seconds ticking sluggishly as the casket made its descent into the earth.

He wanted to believe this was a dream, that he'd wake up from this place and to reality. When he'd awake from the world of slumber, he would find his love sleeping peacefully beside him, holding him. But deep down, he knew this was not a dream, it was really happening, and seeing the name of his beloved on the tombstone only confirmed that.

People paid their respects before they all left the cemetery. A man, about his age with black shaggy hair and bright blue eyes looked down with him, concerned. The man glanced back to the tombstone then back to the redhead silently crying. He placed a comforting hand on the other's shoulder and gave him a sad smile. He patted the redhead's shoulder and slowly walked down the slope to his vehicle, where he would be waiting for the other to come when he was finished.

The red-haired man remained in place, his shoulders shaking, whether from the cold or from his crying, he did not know and he did not care. He whispered words in hopes that maybe his significant other could hear them, even in death. He delicately placed the rose on the grave, his eyes fixed on the name engraved on the stone once more. He stood, shoulders hunched, head hanging as he whispered. "I love you. I will never forget you."

With a final goodbye, he turned and walked towards the car, unaware of a blonde-haired man standing behind a tree, watching him. The man turned around with a pained expression. Blue eyes closed, allowing the stray tears to roll down his cheeks.

Wiping the tears from his cheeks, he glanced behind to where the redhead was moments ago, then looked to the gray sky. A ray of light pierced through the dark clouds and embraced him, in which he welcomed. Two white wings sprouted from his back, bold and valiant. He flapped his wings and flew to the heavens.


	2. Prophecy of the Gate Guardian

Hey all! I decided that I should continue this story, along with Shrouded Vision. I was just hit with inspiration lately for this story, so I figured I would write as long I'm in the mood, haha. I would like to thank my reviewers, you're all so kind and I really appreciate your patience and support. Thank you!

_**Chapter One: Prophecy of the Gate Guardian**_

He sat in his office, waiting. A letter laid before him, with a crest embedded on the envelope, sealing it. He sighed and waited until finally he heard his secretary's voice through the intercom.

"Zonexis, Kenny McCormick is here," she informed.

"Send him in," Zonexis said. Several seconds passed in silence before a knock came on the door. "Come in."

The door opened and a young man entered, some of his blonde bangs covering his azure eyes. He walked up to Zonexis, looking somewhat nervous. He fidgeted and bowed before Zonexis.

"Hello, Kenneth. I need you to deliver this letter to the leader of your section, Michael," informed Zonexis, pushing the envelope across the desk in Kenny's direction. "He needs to see this letter immediately. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," Kenny said, taking the letter.

"You're dismissed."

Kenny gave a nervous smile and walked out of the office. The door closed behind him and he looked down at the envelope. He slipped the letter into his sweater, nodded to the receptionist, and exited the office. As soon as he emerged from the building, elegant wings grew from his back and took off.

-------

A man stood in an empty field, his bow and arrows in hand. He had shoulder-length caramel brown hair with piercing green eyes. He was dressed in white armor, the same color as the pearls in a sea, and embroidered with gold. Just as he knotted the arrow onto the bow string, something crashed into the bushes behind him. The man turned and lowered his bow.

Emerging from the bush was Kenny, leaves stuck in his dirty-blonde locks and clothes. "Damn it, I suck at this angel stuff," he grumbled. He dusted himself off and approached the man. "Michael, you have a letter from the seraphim, Zonexis." He pulled it from his sweater and handed it to the other.

"Thank you," Michael said, opening the envelope and scanned it. "Did the other seraphim angels receive a letter as well?"

"I don't know. I got there kinda late so I wasn't there with the other messengers." Kenny scratched the back of his head, nervous. "But I'm pretty sure that they all got letters. Do you want me to check up on that?"

"No, do not worry about it, Kenny. All the seraphim are going to be holding a meeting and we will talk then. Thank you for delivering the letter to me."

"No problem. Is there anything else that you want me to do?"

"That is all. You may leave now."

"Okay." Kenny removed the remaining leaves and dirt that clung to him and bowed before Michael. He turned, spread his wings and flew off, leaving the other angel alone once more in the field.

-------

Michael walked down the corridors of the large hall, greeting other angels as they passed by him. He came to a pair of double doors at the end and entered. Upon entering, he was greeted with another group of angels, conversing among themselves at a long table. One seat remained empty, next to Zonexis. He made his way to it and situated himself on the seat.

Zonexis cleared his throat and all went silent as the other angels turned their full attention to him. "Seraphim angels, I thank you all for coming on such short notice," he began. "I have called you all here because this is a grave time for Heaven."

"What kind of problem are we facing?" one of the other angels inquired.

"I am unsure of the cause, but all we know is that God has been put into a deep sleep." The other angels murmured amongst themselves, their expressions filled with concern and panic. "We believe this is the work of Damien's minions, but according to our intelligence, there is no sign of his minions."

A female angel stood up. She wore a navy blue robe, white embroidery decorating the torso. Her long, black hair was braided and placed into a bun, and a pair of glasses sat comfortably on the bridge of her small and sharp nose. "We have searched through all of our databases and cameras, and as Zonexis just mentioned, there are no evidence of a minion infiltrating Heaven. If there were demons in Heaven, the Special Ops would have taken care of them."

"What are you saying?" Michael asked. "Are you saying the person who caused this is an angel?"

"That is a possibility," said Zonexis. "But we should not jump to conclusions. Until we find the perpetrator, we will focus on other matters."

"What else is there?"

"I believe this is the beginning of a war between Heaven and Hell."

"War?" asked another angel.

"Yes, only this time it's on earth."

More murmuring among the angels. "Why on earth?" Michael asked. "Innocent people would be caught in the crossfire."

"There is a prophecy of a gate guardian, who has the power of opening the portal for Heaven or Hell to the earth. Yes, we do have our individual gateways to and from earth, but when it comes to armies, this is where the gate guardian comes in." He looked at the expectant looks that the other seraphim gave him, waiting for him to continue. "The prophecy foretold that the Creator would be placed in a deep slumber and a war would wage between the forces of good and evil. I'm afraid that day may be upon us, brothers and sisters."

"So what do we do?"

"We find the gate guardian before Damien finds him."

"Have we located this gate guardian?"

Zonexis turned to the female with the glasses. "Ganesa, if you please."

Ganesa nodded and handed a folders to the other angels so they could look at the files. "According to the research team, we have located the gate guardian. He is a young man who resides in South Park, Colorado."

"How do we know he is the one?"

"I have done some research and it is said that the guardian would have a tattoo somewhere on their body. The tattoo is a winged crescent as you can see in the photos. After much research, the tattoo was spotted on this man's right ankle."

Michael looked down on the photo of the crest. Sprouting from the center were large bat-like wings. The bottom portion of the crest narrowed to a sharp point. Then he looked at the other photo. This one was of the young man Ganesa said was the gate guardian. The man in the photo was young for sure, probably in his late teens or early 20's. He had fiery red hair under a green ushanka and matching green eyes that were as bright as emerald.

He stared intently at the photo and name. Ganesa noticed and turned to him. "Michael, do you know him?"

He tore his gaze from the photo and looked up at her. "I don't, but I know someone who does."

-----

A/N: I think I failed at the end. I couldn't figure out how to close the chapter, but I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review!


End file.
